


Jaffa’d

by Trista_zevkia



Series: Cracking the Comments [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what's the difference between biscuits and cakes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaffa’d

Sherlock sat up, laughing. It might have been the heather tickling his naked arse, but John figured Sherlock had finally solved the case. Or if not the case, the 'Mystery of the daft buggers who thought they could kidnap Sherlock Bloody Holmes and John BAMF Watson, strip them of their clothes and drop them in field six miles from fuck knew where, without being ripped limb from bloody limb by said BAMF when he found some clothes’. It was a working title.

"I've got it! It was the wooden witch in the pond, with a duck!" Sherlock turned to John, expecting his customary praise for a job well done. 

John just frowned and didn't try to hide the massive erection he was sporting. Sherlock was cavorting in the nude, and John had a healthy sexual appetite, thank you very fucking much. 

"John, why are you sporting such a healthy erection?" 

"I'm a cake. Can we leave now?" 

"A cake?" Sherlock was beautiful when confused, which helped with the anger if not the growing healthier by the minute erection. 

"I harden when left exposed." 

"Ah. Truly heterosexual males would turn to biscuits and crumble when exposed to that." 

Sherlock did have his lovely, sculpted, pert arse facing John, his long, lovely, sculpted and lightly muscled back turning him to face John. John, who had a question a moment ago. Oh, right. 

"What about you, Sherlock? Are you a cake or a biscuit?" 

"I'm like a Jaffa cake; I go whichever way John wants me." 

John licked his lips and thought up a new title in the seconds before he was nakedly cavorting on top of Sherlock. 'Mystery of the daft buggers who had to be kidnapped, stripped, and dropped six miles from fuck all to figure out they Jaffa'd each other’.


End file.
